Behind The Front-Lines
by drunkenturtles
Summary: In this confusing world there's so much white noise that it drowns out the more subtle things in life, but if someone looks really closely they can hear and see the stories that were lost to time. (This one won't be updated as frequently like other stories, so don't keep your hopes up when it comes to adding new chapters.)


**I DID IT, I have a new story to post. Though, it was meant to be posted on the first life decided to hold me down by giving me some problems in school (would collage count as school?), punch me in the gut with family issues, and put me in the hospital by… well I literally went to the hospital with worms and food poisoning. (I know, what luck, and on the same weekend too.) BUT do not fear, I am fine and I have like half a chapter done for What Is Taken to Be Give; making no promises but the end of next month sounds like a realistic time. Without further or due *drum rolls*…**here.

The usual

_Thoughts_

-Fair Trade-

Most Pokémon say that being retired is a bad thing because that means I'm old or I'm too weak to fight, and I would agree if I wasn't the youngest member of a champions team. But even though I am the youngest I'm not the weakest, I saved my team and won our place as the champions team when I defeated that Aggron; saving us from a total sweep. Still most of my team calls me "the master's HM whore" except for an Absol called Ray; the strongest of our team. But still after I accomplish so much at a young age I still feel unsatisfied.

I guess that brings me here, lying next to my trainer wishing he wasn't afraid of what others would think of him if he were to let me have my way with him. We kissed in bed once but he stopped himself just as we went for another kiss then walked out of the room; which showed me that he did have feelings for me, and also that he was too scared to admit it, but that was as close as I could get. These days I really don't try anymore, but I still like him and I feel bad for making him insecure… I just wish things would change for the better.

I probably laid there for an hour thinking about that, but I just couldn't get it out of my head _why... just why did it have to go like that?_ I decided to go outside and sit in the morning sun to see if that did some good. I quietly walked down stairs and sneaked around the sleeping Absol laying on the living room floor, making sure that the wooden floor didn't creek as I walked past him, I slowly unlocked the door and walked outside gently closing it as I walked out.

It was around 7 when the sun started rising onto our small two story house just on the outskirt of Castalia city, I laid back in a beach chair that was always on our front yard and watched the sky gradually turn from a dark blue to a light comforting blue. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I enjoyed the cool morning air, but just as I was about to doze off I felt a pair of paws touch my shoulders scaring me shitless, making me fall off my chair. I looked up to see Ray looking down at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kai." Ray said, helping me up. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you walked out so early in the morning."

"Don't worry; I just wanted some time alone," I said, lying back down on the chair. "And sorry for waking you up, I tried being quiet."

He jumped up onto my chair and laid next to me, curling up into a ball. "I woke up at 6, but still what's bothering you so much that you would need to have 'some time alone'. You can tell me, I'm here for you." He softly said to me.

I sat up and looked around to see if anyone was around, I moved in closer and rested my head on his soft white fur. "I'll tell you, but do you promise not judge me."

He chuckled and took a deep breath. "I promise."

"I've been a little sad that our master never understood what I felt for him, or maybe he did, but he was always too scared to admit it... scared of what others would think of him. After sometime I just accepted that he would never like me like that." I almost mumbled my words as I covered my face with my paws.

"So you wanted to be his mate and you know he likes you, but his scared."

"Y-yes." I became scared, thinking he was judging me.

He sighed and got off the chair, making me roll off of him. "I would like to help you but he's hard to get through to, so you would have to convince him or give up and move on." He stopped by the kitchen window and looked back at me. "Please make sure to come back before breakfast, I don't want him to get worried about you." He told me and jumped through the kitchen window that he'd opened.

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes trying to forget about my problems, but even when I did something else kept me thinking. _Why did I even care what he thought of me, I never cared about what people thought of me? Except when I like them. Maybe I liked him but I was too busy with other things to notice, but what's the point there's no way he'll want to be with me, his too strong. I should just shut up… I'm just over thinking all of this_. And with that tiring though in my head I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about eleven; I could tell by the sun, and the first thought that ran through my head was how mad master would be for scaring him by not being in the house when he woke up. I jumped off the chair and went running to the open window Ray left for me, but no amount of wishful thinking could save me. I jumped into the window and was met by the gazes of Ray, that slut of a Miltank; Mavi, that assholes Feraligatr that I don't even bother to remember his name, and our trainer. There was a moment of awkwardness in between us as I tried to imagine how furious he might be. I was about to bailout and run, until master broke the silence. "Hey, Kai, you came just in time for the pancakes!" He said in a happy and somewhat understanding voice; just enough to still keep me worried for a bit.

"Um, Ray?" I whispered to him.

"It's fine, you can come in." Ray reassured me.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, Kai?" Master said, putting a big plate stacked with fresh hot pancakes in the middle of the table. I slowly walked over to the table and took a seat between Mavi and Ray as master past out the pancakes for us, then he took a seat next to the Feraligatr. For most of the time we sat in silence making little talk here and there, I was the first one to finish eating so I sat there daydreaming as I drank my juice waiting for everyone to finish; not that I had an obligation to stay I just liked to.

"Hey, kai, I know you don't like me and I know I was mean to you, but I want to make up for that, so do you want to join us tonight." Mavi whispered to me. I thought about saying yes because that's the first nice thing she ever offered me, but when she said us; meaning her and the Gator, I decided against it. Mavi alone I can handle, but that asshole Kujo (I finely remembered his name) knows how to use her to make me mad.

"Mavi, shut up this is not the place to talk about that. And anyways, it's not like Kai would ever join you in a threesome." Ray said in his deadly calm voice to her before I could decline her.

"Oh come on it's not like he understands us, and why wouldn't she want to join us, it would be her first time." Mavi could see that Ray was getting irritated by her persistence.

"But I can." He looked at me as if he was expecting an answer. "Are you, or are you not."

I looked at Mavi and at Ray as they stared at me. _I hate taking sides~ _"I'm sorry Mavi, but I can wait." I could feel how angry Mavi was and how proud Ray was of me for that.

"Fine then!" She stomped of out the kitchen almost blowing steam out of her nose and walked out the door. Ray and I chuckled a bit, but we were interrupted by our master.

"Really Kai, I know you don't like her, but that doesn't mean you have the right to piss her off like that!" He shouted at me and chased after her With Kujo following slowly behind. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I rest my head on the table, then I started to sob feeling guilty for making our master mad. Ray noticed my sobbing and moved closer to me, he placed his arm around me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing. You know how she gets when someone says no to her." He said in such soothing voice to me.

I hugged him back and cried into his fur. "Why do I always make him mad? I just wanted him to like me." I started to cry even more.

"Because he doesn't understand you like I do, and he doesn't know how good you are to others, others like me." He whispered into my ear as he ran his hand down my back.

I Stopped crying and looked up at him with my tear-stung eyes. "D-Do you really mean that."

"I do." Ray softly told me.

I blushed at that thought and hugged him again. "Thanks."

He laughed and nuzzled me. "Do you want to go play at the pond?" He smiled as my face lit up and I jumped off the chair. "I'll taking that as a yes." He got off his chair and let me get on his back.

"Let's go!" I said, and he ran off with me out the door to the small pond just outside the forest that surrounded our house. We played for hours until it became late afternoon and the sun started to come down, Ray brought me back to the house under the warm orange sky and laid me down on a sofa we had in our sunroom. "Thanks for being by my side, Ray." Hugged him and passed out shortly after.

I woke up sometime late at night when the moon was high in the sky, but at that moment I was too drowsy to care and only wanted to go inside where it was warm. I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked over to the back door, I could see lights through the basement curtains but the doors were locked. "Why can't anything be easy?" I asked myself, and walked out from the sun room and up a small hill that lead to those basement windows near the ground, hoping that it would be open.

I could see that window was slightly open as I approached it, but as I got really close I could hear faint grunts and moans coming from inside. My curiosity got the best of me and I peeked inside, I blushed at the sight of Kujo digging his massive blue gator dick deep inside Mavi as he pinned her on the ground. Even though I used sex toys I stole from her to pleasure myself, I never thought someone could receive that much pleasure from an actual male compared to a dildo... I wish I was there now.

I laid down on the grass leaving only my eyes showing and let my paw wonder down between my legs, l started rubbing my clit as he pushed Mavi against a wall and thrusted even harder into her. The fur on my paw quickly became soaking wet from me masturbating so fast, I was panting with my tongue hanging out of my mouth and eyes closed, but just as I was about to orgasm I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly sat up and turned around expecting it to be our master but it was much worse. Ray stood there with an expression that I could only explain as confused, embraced, nervous, and surprised. "Kai, I-"

"No! You don't need to tell me what I know." I said, curling up and hiding my face in my arms. "You're disappointed with me, I get it."

He walked closer to me. "No, no I'm not. I understand what you feel, and you're not wrong by doing that." I could feel him standing over me, his breaths in my ear. "But it's much better with an actually mate, don't you agree?" I gasped and looked up at him, I blushed as I looked into his red eyes, his face only inches away from mine.

"I agree~" I pulled him closer and kissed him, I could feel his tongue going inside my mouth as he pushed me down on to the ground. He pulled away and looked at me, I knew exactly what he wanted to ask me just by the way he looked at me. "Yes, I'm fine with it."

"Do you really want to mate with me? I don't want to hurt you." Ray hesitated to say that to me.

"I've waited for far too long, I'll be fine." I reassured him, and gave him another kiss.

"Okay, but can we do this somewhere more private." He looked in the window as Kujo and Mavi screamed when they reached their climax. "You know, he like seconds and he might go for a third time... so let's not stay here for too long."

I laughed and got up onto his back. "So where to, my little white puppy."

"Haha, then you better like doggy style." He sarcastically said to me and ran off as fast as he could, making me grab tight onto his fur. He ran so fast through the dark forest that it all became a black blur, and before I knew he slowed down to a halt and stood in the middle of a small clearing with a big stomp of an old tree in the center. He walked over to the stomp and let me down. "This is the best place that I could think to do something like this with you. I know it's not a lot."

"No, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" I said, looking at the stars and the galaxy above in awe. I hugged him and laid down on the stomp; it seemed like he perfectly cut it making it as smooth as possible. I spread my leg reveling my vagina and rubbed it. He stared at me and took a deep breath. "C'mon, don't you want to do this?"

"I-I... well it's just my first time, being master's first Pokémon I never had time to mate." Ray said, embarrassed from that.

"Well then, come and get you're pay off, I bet you must have a lot of pent up stress." I said in a seductive voice and rubbed myself a little more. I could see his big red rod in between his legs swaying back and forth as he walked towards me, he put his front paws on the stomp each leg to my side and rubbed the warm tip of his penis on my clit making me shiver. I guided him in as he slowly pushed his throbbing member into me, I let out a long moan as he pushed in all six inches of his dog meat in me. "Yesss, oh yess!" I moaned in bliss as he thrusted into my tight vagina.

He moved his paws to my shoulders and sped up, his growls echoed through the forest with every thrust. Ray leaned in and gave me a kiss, letting his warm tongue slip into my mouth and explore around. I rapped my leg around his body kissing him back, but eventually we broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. I looked up lustfully at him when he pulled out. He smiled at me and said with a heavy breath, "I wasn't joking..." then got off of me.

I giggled and got off the stomp and onto my knees, I rested my head on the stomp and used it as support for me. "You did... say doggy style..." I said in between my heavy breaths. I felt him get on top and slowly insert his wet member into me, making me let out a soft moan as he gradually got deeper. I closed my eyes and herd our breaths mix with the wind rushing through the trees, every thrust he did gained a small moan from me. His hot breath on my neck kept me warm as he went as fast as he could, going all the way out and slamming back in me making me scream out in pure ecstasy.

"I'm so close… ahhh!" Ray moaned and rammed me so hard he jammed his knot in me. He continued humping me; even with his knot stuck in me, as he blasted long white strings of his seed. Slowly he came to a halt finishing with a few more squirts of his seed into my womb, actually there was so much that not even his knot could hold it all in letting some cum drool down to the grass forming a puddle. "That was… amazing." He rested his head on my shoulder and licked my cheek. "When you evolve we'll have a family, and I promise you we'll live near a beautiful lake."

I weekly laughed and closed my eyes. "I hope we do… I hope… we do~" Then I fell asleep.

Draper – With You (feat. Alby Hobbs) (This is to celebrate the first new story of the year and the end of a nightmare for me, so enjoy this awesome song!)

**I was reading a story from an author that hasn't updated anything since 2011 and I was wondering if something happened to them or if they die, but after that thought I never looked at a story the same way, I could literally be reading the words and seeing the world that a dead person made for us, so it's good to keep that in mind when you read a story. But enough of my dumb thoughts, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you have a wonderful morning, a great day, a beautiful afternoon, and an awesome night!**

**Finished at 2:10 AM…**


End file.
